Compressed gas dispensing stations are being developed to fill hydrogen-powered vehicles, and compressed natural gas-powered vehicles. Designs of compressed gas dispensing stations can vary from manufacturer to manufacturer.
Industry desires to test hydrogen dispensing stations and compressed natural gas (CNG) dispsensing stations.
Industry desires to test compressed gas dispensing stations under varying conditions. Some conditions desired for testing may not be practical at the present time. For example, industry may desire to test a hydrogen or CNG dispensing station for conditions where hydrogen or CNG is dispensed to multiple vehicles in rapid succession, but a large number of vehicles are not available. Industry may desire to test a hydrogen or CNG dispensing station for various prescribed initial pressures in the receiving vessel, where receiving vessels with the prescribed initial pressures are not available. Industry may desire to test a hydrogen or CNG dispensing station for various receiving vessel volumes, where receiving vessels with the prescribed volumes are not available.